memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Montgomery Scott
Montgomery Scott (referred to as Scotty by his shipmates), serial no. SE 19754 T, was the chief engineer of both the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] for a period of nearly 30 years. Early Life and Career Montgomery Scott was born in Aberdeen, Scotland, United Kingdom on Earth in 2222 ( ; ). He would join Starfleet and began his engineering career in 2241. During his 52-year career in Starfleet, he served on a total of eleven ships, including various freighters, cruisers and starships. ( ) He also briefly served as an engineering advisor on the freight line between the Deneva colony and the outlying asteroid belts. ( ) The Five-Year Mission In 2265, Scott was assigned to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], under Captain James Kirk, when he signed on as the ship’s Chief Engineer. ( ) :At this point, Scotty would have been in Starfleet for over 20 years, however, the first episode uniforms put all officers wearing only one braid, whether they were lieutenants or commanders, making it impossible to tell if Scotty had already been made lieutenant commander at this point, but his years of service make it likely. From "The Corbomite Maneuver" onward, he wore lieutenant commander braids on his uniform. His duties also included maintenance and operation of the Enterprise’s transporter systems. Three of his top engineers included Lieutenant Kyle, Lieutenant Leslie and Lieutenant Gabler. By the late 2260s, Scott knew more about the warp engines aboard a ''Constitution''-class starship than the men who designed them. ( ) This knowledge and ability to save the ship in a jam would eventually lead to his reputation aboard the Enterprise of that of a 'miracle worker'. This was brought about by his reputation for being able to effect starship repairs in much shorter time periods than were generally accepted as being required. Scott later admitted that he often padded his stated times needed for repairs by a factor of four, in order to appear that much faster. ( ; ) In 2267, Scott was thrown against a bulkhead of the Enterprise during an explosion. This caused Scott a severe concussion and possible amnesia. He was ordered to take time off for some therapeutic shore leave on the planet Argelius II for recovery. While on Argelius he got into "a wee bit of trouble," as he later described it, when he was accused of murdering an Argelian woman, named Kara. The situation for him would worsen when Scott was accused for two more similar murders, that of another Argelian, Sybo, and fellow officer Karen Tracy. Scott would later be acquitted for the murders, following the discovery of a non-humanoid lifeform called Redjac, in the form of Mr. Hengist, who was found to be responsible for the murders, and admitted to being Jack the Ripper and other serial killers in previous incarnations. ( ; ). Scott was extremely proud of the Enterprise. In fact, he was so proud that he once started a barfight aboard Deep Space Station K-7 when a Klingon suggested that the ship should be hauled away as garbage. As a result he was confined to his quarters by Kirk. Scott was quite happy with this as it provided him with a chance of catching up with all those technical journals he had not had the time to read yet. Shortly after the incident at Station K-7, Scott managed to rid the Enterprise of the Tribbles which had infected the ship. Much to the pleasure of Captain Kirk, Scott, in collaboration with Spock and McCoy, beamed the Tribbles aboard a Klingon ship just before it went into warp speed. ( ) In 2269 the Enterprise was hurled hundreds of light years away from a Kalandan outpost, and sabotage accelerated the ship to dangerously high warp speeds. Scotty risked his life by entering the access crawlspace to the matter-antimatter reaction chamber to repair the fused matter-antimatter integrator, a procedure not to be undertaken while the integrator was in operation. When a faulty magnetic probe nearly halted the procedure, Scotty demanded that Spock eject him from the chamber into space, but Spock risked critical seconds to allow the engineer to successfully complete his task. ( ) Later Career In 2270, Commander Scott would play an instrumental role in the massive refit of the USS Enterprise, while serving under Captain Will Decker. In 2285, Scott was promoted and reassigned to the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] as Captain of Engineering during the ship's early test runs. Scott detested his assignment aboard the Excelsior, citing the ship as little more than a 'bucket of bolts.' He would later sabotage the Excelsior, removing components from her transwarp computer drive to prevent it from pursuing the Enterprise when the Enterprise was stolen for an unauthorized mission to planet Genesis. ( ) :Scott's uniform department color patch was usually yellow (signifying operations division), although in some scenes he wore the white shirt of the command division. For the record, besides Scotty, only one other captain, the sciences division's Krasnovsky, has ever been portrayed as wearing captain rank insignia on a uniform not of the command division. In 2286, he was reassigned as chief engineer of the newly commissioned USS Enterprise-A. ( ) He then spent nearly a year refitting the ship for service. ( ) Scott appeared as a "guest of honor" aboard the launch of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]]. When the Enterprise-B responded to the distress call of two El-Aurian transports, he assisted in rescuing a small group of survivors. ( ) Retirement In 2293, Scott purchased a boat in anticipation of his retirement from the Enterprise-A. ( ) In 2294, following his retirement from Starfleet, Scott travelled aboard the [[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolan]] to the Norpin colony, where he planned to spend his retirement. The Jenolan, however, encountered a Dyson sphere en route, and while attempting to investigate it, the transport crashed on its surface. Scott and fellow engineer Matt Franklin were the only survivors. Together they rigged the Jenolan's transporter systems, and existed for nearly 75 years in the ship's transporter buffer. ( ) In 2369, Montgomery Scott was rescued by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], but Franklin's pattern was too degraded to be recovered. After Scott helped rescue the Enterprise-D from the Dyson sphere, Captain Picard rewarded him with the Enterprise's shuttlecraft Goddard. ( ) Family and Personal Life Scott had at least one sister, whose son, Peter Preston, served aboard the Enterprise in 2285 as a midshipman during a Starfleet Academy training cruise. Preston was killed when the Enterprise was attacked and severely damaged by the [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]] in a surprise attack by Khan Noonien Singh. Scott was grief-stricken after the tragedy. ( ) In both the Star Trek II and III novelizations, the relationship between Scotty and his niece, Dannan Stuart, is strained at best. Dannan is also a Starfleet officer, and apparently a maverick. In STII, he warns Peter not to follow the example of "that sister of thine that has been thrown in the brig more times than I can count," even though he admires her greatly. In STIII, Scotty returns to Scotland to attend Peter's funeral and gets into an argument with Dannan. She accuses her uncle of riding Peter to show his fairness, not realizing that he's actually singling him out. He counters that he was the natural choice to train him, given her disciplinary history. .]] Scott had a love for good Scotch, often making references to drinking or frequenting drinking establishments on more than one planet, even referring to himself once as an "old Aberdeen pub-crawler." ( ) He considered Scotch a drink for real men as opposed to, for instance, vodka which he referred to as 'sodapop' and 'milk diet'. ( ) He also played bagpipes – most notably playing "Amazing Grace" at the funeral for Captain Spock in 2285. ( ). He was also fascinated to be handling a old fashioned Scottish claymore. ( ) Relationships Although a gentleman at heart, life as an engineer for Scott was often lonely, as he often attempted to pursue hopeless relationships with much younger female officers that were often perceived as being out of his league. Scott was first attracted to Carolyn Palamas and reacted bitterly to the Greek god Apollo's infatuation with her. ( ) Scott later became infatuated with the newly transferred Mira Romaine in 2269. ( ) Years later, Commander Uhura began to show some romantic interest in Scotty, but their relationship was never pursued. ( ) Memorable Quotes "I can't change the laws of physics! I've got to have thirty minutes." ( ) "Diplomats! The best diplomat I know is a fully activated phaser bank." ( ) "Aye, the haggis is in the fire for sure." ( ) "You mind your place, mister, or you'll be wearing concrete galoshes." ( ) "It's green." ( ) "All right, you lovelies. Hold together." ( ) "That Vulcan won't be satisfied until these panels are a puddle of lead!" ( ) "My bairns! My poor bairns..." ( ) "The ''Enterprise takes no orders, except those of Captain Kirk. And if you make any attempt to board or commandeer the Enterprise, it will be blown to bits along with as many of you as we can take with us."'' ( ) "I'll not take that Mr. Spock! That transporter was functioning perfectly! Transport me down right now and I'll explain to those...gentlemen..." ( ) "President Lincoln indeed! No doubt to be followed by Louis of France and Robert the Bruce." ( ) "Mad! Loony as an Arcturian dogbird!" ( ) "The more they overthink the plumbing, the easier it is to stop up the drain." ( ) "N-C-C 1-7-0-1. No bloody A, B, C, ''or D."'' ( ) "Don't you worry, Captain. We'll beat those Klingon devils, even if I have to get out and push!" ( ) "I know this ship like the backa mah hand!" (at which point Scott knocks himself out cold on a low hanging pipe) ( ) "I'll bet that Klingon bitch killed her father!" ( ) "Hello, computer!" ( ) "Keyboard, How quaint" ( ) Chronology * 2222: Montgomery Scott is born * 2242: Begins his Starfleet career * 2265: Assigned as Chief Engineer of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]; rank: Lieutenant Commander * 2270: Assigned to refit crew of the USS Enterprise; rank: commander * 2285: Promoted to captain; Assigned to the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] * 2286: Assigned as Chief Engineer of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] * 2293: Guest of honor aboard the newly commissioned [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]] * 2294: Retires from Starfleet with the rank of captain; lost aboard [[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolan]] on Dyson sphere * 2369: Discovered by the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] Background information Montgomery Scott was played by actor James Doohan in all of the character's television and cinematic appearances. Doohan lost the middle finger on his right hand during the Allied invasion of Normandy on D-Day. However, Scott has a right middle finger within the Star Trek storyline: any time a closeup is seen of Scotty's right hand (working the transporter controls, etc.) someone else's hands are used, and when Scotty appears in wide shots he usually hides his right hand from the camera. His loss is most evident in TNG: "Relics", where the missing finger can be clearly seen in wide shots while talking to Captain Picard on the Holodeck recreation of the original Enterprise bridge. There is much debate, especially in Scotland, as to which Scottish city Montgomery Scott was born in. The character once described himself as an "Aberdeen pub crawler" in "Wolf in the Fold" (TOS). Confusing the matter is a 1970s interview with actor James Doohan in which he stated his belief that Scott came from Elgin, a town forty miles west of Aberdeen. Linlithgow, twenty miles west of Edinburgh has also been vocal in its claim, citing D.C. Fontana's novel Vulcan's Glory. On the death of James Doohan, the local West Lothian Council announced plans to open a memorial exhibition for James Doohan in Linlithgow to commemorate his contribution to the Trek universe and make the town's claim to be the future birthplace of Montgomery Scott concrete. The exhibition, held at Annet House, Scotty's 'official' future childhood home opened in the summer of 2007. One inconsistancy that involves him in during the time the USS Enterprise-D rescued him from the USS Jenolan in "Relics" is that upon rescuing Scotty from the transporter buffer, Commander William T. Riker said that he was from the "USS Enterprise". Scotty then assumes Captain James T. Kirk has arrived to find him; however, before Scotty embarked on his trip on the Jenolan, he witnessed Kirk get blown off the Enterprise-B, and though not known to him, into the Nexus, so he should have known he wasn't alive to be able to find him. This was caused by the fact that the movie Generations was filmed after Relics, causing a retcon. According to Ronald D. Moore, who wrote both "Relics" and Generations, Scotty was included in the latter despite the inconsistency out of affection for the character (Star Trek Chronology) A possible canon explanation for the inconsistency is that being stuck in a transporter pattern for so long may have had some effect on his memory, at least temporary, or he may have been deluded in the moments following his rematerialization. Another possible explanation may be that Captain Scott simply assumed that Kirk had somehow managed to cheat fate once again. This would be consistent with Kirk’s larger-than-life persona and his uncanny ability to circumvent death. Another minor inconsistency can be spotted in the trial scene in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, where Scotty wears a uniform with commander's insignia instead of captain's. External Links * Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery de:Montgomery Scott es:Montgomery Scott fr:Montgomery Scott nl:Montgomery Scott pl:Montgomery Scott sv:Montgomery Scott